What Am I?
by Aris1013
Summary: Stiles was worried for more than just Malia when he looked at the mountain ash Deaton threw. Set during 5x03.
1. Realization

They said he was human. By every standard he technically was, but Stiles was different now. After the Nogitsune he changed. No one ever talked about him getting spit out of his actual body, but he thought about that often. Stiles was not sure he was really himself anymore. They destroyed his original body, his current occupancy was something created by the demon inside him. Stiles was not sure what that meant for him. He stared at the mountain ash that Deaton threw, and internally panicked. They thought it was because of Malia, but it was because of him.

Stiles was not sure when he began keeping things from his friends. He generally did not make a habit of it, but lately his secrets were building up. The nightmares did not stop after the Nogitsune, instead they turned into memories of what it did while wearing his face. When the whole thing was said and done, Stiles has a lot of time to think. What he thought about most was the darkness he felt. He knew there was a darkness inside him from his sacrifice, but this, this was something new.

One day Stiles had a theory, so he went to the woods to test it. He pulled the bottle of mountain ash Deaton gave him, and poured it around a tree. He stared at it for a long time before reaching out to touch the trunk. His hand was about to touch the bark when he felt like he had hit an invisible wall. Stiles reeled back in shock. He tried again, this time pushing harder, concentrating on touching the tree, but the force was too strong. It felt like to sides of a magnet that could never be pushed together. Stiles was different.

He stared at the mountain ash terrified of what would happen if he was forced to try and cross. They would know. Scott would know. Life was bad enough with all of them constantly sniffing out his chemo signals. He was falling apart at the seams, and they were beginning to notice. Stiles wanted to forget, he wanted to pretend like he was normal, but that was getting harder.

He had no idea what was wrong with him. No, Stiles just knew he was different.

00000000

 **AN: Just a really short one-shot I wrote after seeing Stiles' expression in Deaton's clinic. There seemed to be more going on there, and I could not think of time Stiles had touched mountain ash since he was possessed; hence this story! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**


	2. The Freak Out

**AN: Many requests to make this longer, so I will be doing just that. This will now split off from the show's plot a bit!**

 **Thank you Ezra Scarlet, Drew, Book girl fan, Shadow-wolf78, procinctu, and Jett for reviewing the first chapter!**

00000000000

After the Kanima ordeal was over, Stiles made a visit to Deaton. He could still see some mountain ash on the floor of the vet's office. The doctor was putting supplies away when he turned around.

"Ah, Stiles. How's Lydia doing?"

"Good, she'll be okay." Stiles looked at his feet.

"Good. So what can I do for you today?" The man set a jar down on his examination table.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask you a few things."

Deaton could see the stress in the boy's eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about my…the Nogitsune." He wiped a hand over his face. "When we split into two people, how exactly did he do that?"

Deaton took a small breath and nodded. "Right, well I'm not sure I quite understand it myself, but I can give you my best guess?"

Stiles nodded for him to go on.

"It would seem that the Nogitsune manifested a copy to fool us. It wanted to distract us to take Lydia. Its final plan was to have the Oni on its side to cause as much pain and strife as possible." Deaton knew what Stiles was really asking.

"Yeah, but who was really the copy?"

"The important thing Stiles is that you are standing here, and it isn't."

"We destroyed my original body didn't we? I mean I know we did, but I'd just like to hear it." Stiles looked at the vet with sad eyes.

"Technically yes, but your mind, your spirit. The things that make you human are still in you. You're still Stiles. Remember that."

"Yeah I'm not so sure." Stiles said this under his breath as he walked away.

Stiles went home to think about things. That was never really a good thing when it came to Stiles. He was still trying to figure Theo out and now there new doctor guys. Scott would not trust him, no one would. Liam followed him, but he was skeptical and new to everything. Maybe he was paranoid, maybe not. Either way, he was pushing his friends away. Stiles was falling apart. He felt like before, like unnatural forces had a hold on him. Maybe they did, maybe the Nogitsune never left.

He couldn't pass mountain ash.

What did that mean? Maybe the Nogitsune was just waiting, creeping its way further and further; looking for a moment to strike. His hands were shaking. He breathes were coming in quicker spurts. Stiles was panicking, and all he could do was act out. He let out a frustrated scream and began trashing his room. He knocked over his clue board, threw everything off his desk, and threw his chair on the other side of the room.

This was a familiar motion. Like the psychotic break of red string and scissors he had before. This time, however, he just trashed his room, and ran to the bathroom to try and calm down. He splashed water on his face, and stared at himself in the mirror.

Who was he now?

What was he now?

Stiles had changed so much. He was terrified of what could truly be behind his brown eyes. He did not know if he was human, nogitsune, or something else. He could not stand to look at himself anymore. Stiles punched the mirror. Nothing happened, so he continued to punch. On the third hit, the mirror cracked, but he kept punching until the mirror shattered completely. Bits of glass embedded his fists. Stiles collapsed on the floor, not caring about the broken glass on the ground. Tears flooded out of his eyes. Stiles was breaking down.

It was not long after his freak out that Malia rushed in. She could sense his anxiety from the other side of town.

"Stiles…" She was in shock of all the blood. Stiles could not heal, he was just a human.

He did not notice her until she put a hand on his arms and pulled back at the surprise of pain fuming off of Stiles. He too, flinched and backed away putting his hands to his head.

"Not real, I'm not real."

Malia would not have heard him, if not for her enhanced hearing. She knelt down and gently grabbed his hands. "Stiles, this isn't a dream."

Stiles looked up with wet eyes. "What am I?"

The look on his face caused a sinking feeling to enter her stomach. She needed Scott. Malia pulled out her phone and stepped into the hallway. She fumbled to dial Scott's number.

"Malia, what's up?"

"Scott, it's Stiles. I don't know what's wrong. He's not making any sense, and he punched his mirror. There's blood everywhere. I don't know what to do."

"What? Whoa, Malia calm down. I'll be right there okay."

He hung up, got on his bike and booked it to Stiles' house. He had no idea what happened, but he didn't like it. Scott had noticed Stiles' odd behavior lately, and had a feeling Stiles finally snapped. When Scott got to his best friend's house he saw he was right.

Scott ran upstairs and into the bathroom. Malia was dabbing Stiles' hands with a wet rag. He was crying a little with a vacant stare. Scott stepped in slow and knelt down.

"Stiles." He put a hand on Stiles'. He absorbed the pain until Stiles focused on him.

"I'm not right, Scott."

Scott could feel the high emotions running off of Stiles. He could not figure out what was going on in his friend's head. "Why'd you do this?" He put two claws out and began picking mirror shards out of Stiles' skin.

Stiles almost told Scott everything, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I've just been having a rough time." He knew he could not lie, but he did not have to tell Scott everything.

"Stiles, this is a big deal. Why didn't you say anything?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to be okay I guess. I wanted to get over this on my own."

"You don't have to be on your own, Stiles. You have us."

Stiles nodded and looked at what was left of the mirror. "This isn't something we can keep from my dad is it?" He smiled a little.

Scott returned the smile. "Afraid not dude. We need to fix this though." Scott looked at Malia. "Will you get the first aid kit in the cabinet?"

Malia got the kit out and handed it to Scott. She wiped away the rest of the blood, and then Scott wrapped his hands. Scott was about to help Stiles up when he heard Sherriff Stilinski's car pull up.

"Looks like we have to tell your dad now. Malia, why don't you get him to his room?" He turned to Stiles. "I'll talk to your dad first."

Stiles nodded, and let Malia haul him up. Scott headed downstairs and Stiles followed Malia back to his room. She stopped in the doorway. Stiles forgot about trashing his room.

"Oh, right. It kinda started in here and then progressed…a bit."

Malia stared. "Right." She grabbed his arm and sat him down on the bed. "Next time you decide to do something like this, you should call me first." The grip on his arm tightened.

Stiles smiled and put a hand on hers.

Downstairs, Scott met Stilinski at the door. The sheriff could tell from the look on Scott's face something was wrong.

"Oh, no. What happened?"

Scott winced a little. "You know how we felt like things never really sunk in like they should have? Well, I think it sunk in."

Stilinski sighed. "What'd he do?"

"Sort of took everything out on the bathroom mirror. I think he's okay. I wrapped his hands and he's calm now. Scott began to walk upstairs, and the older man followed.

Scott stopped in Stiles' doorway after seeing the disaster in his room. "Guess he took it out on the room too."

Stiles looked at his hands. He did not want to make eye contact with his father.

"Oh, son." Stilinski walked into the room.

"We should give them a minute." Scott motioned for Malia to follow him.

She got up and followed Scott to the bathroom where Scott began to pick up the glass shards. "We need to keep a closer eye on him."

"He's not telling us everything." Malia knelt down to help.

Stiles and his father sat in silence until Stiles finally broke the ice.

"Sorry about the mirror."

"Dammit, Stiles! I don't care about the mirror. I care about you. What's been going on in that head of yours?"

Stiles flinched back a little. "I don't know. Lately it's just been rough, I guess."

Stilinski motioned to his son's hands. "This scared me. A lot. If you ever feel this upset you need to tell me, or Scott, or anyone. Just please."

Tears welled up in Stiles' eyes. "I'm sorry." He hugged his dad.

The sheriff did not want to let go, but the teen pulled away. "I'm gonna pick up a little."

Stilinski nodded, and wiped his eyes. "Right, I'll, uh, I'll leave you to it."

After they got the bathroom cleaned up; Scott left, and Malia stayed. She stopped Stiles from cleaning the rest of his room, and held him in bed. He was so exhausted he fell asleep, but was soon awoken by a fit of nightmares. Malia never let go of him. She did not know what else to do.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I hope this did not disappoint. I have no idea if this will work with the show, but I'll try to tweak the next chapter to fit in it somewhat. I know something huge happens tonight with Stiles, so this story probably won't go with it at all haha.**


	3. Unviable

**AN: Thank you Drew, IloveStallison, LornaB, Shadow-wolf78, and Glarinetta for reviewing!**

 **Well there went that theory! Haha, oh well we shall ignore that certain scene and move forward with the story!**

00000000

The next day Stiles acted as if nothing had happened. Malia did not push, because she liked believing he was alright. Stiles put up a front on the outside, but inside he was getting worse. Malia was hesitant to let him go to the bathroom on his own, but he convinced her he would not do anything like he had the previous night.

He was glad the mirror was gone. He could still not face himself. Stiles looked down at his bandaged hands. Flashes of the Nogitsune crossed his mind. It was like he was becoming the very creature he feared for so long. He ripped the bandages off in a frantic motion, and then took a few deep breathes to calm himself down.

His hands were still cut up pretty bad, but they were scabbed over enough that he did not care. His friends would wonder why he took the wrappings off, but they probably would not say anything. He was walking back to his room when he got a text from Scott.

"Scott's going to the hospital to check on Lydia and the kid from the club."

Malia nodded. "I should go home for a bit. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be with Scott. I'll be fine." Stiles faked a smile.

"Okay." Malia kissed him and they left.

Stiles dropped Malia off at home, and then headed to the hospital. He met Scott there, and they spent a while with Lydia. She was feeling better, and was expected to go home later in the day.

"What'd you do to your hands?" She eyed Stiles.

He stretched his fingers, and then placed them in his pocket. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Stiles." She gave him a look.

"I'm fine."

She was going to press on, but Scott intervened. "We'll talk about it later. Just focus on you right now, okay."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They stayed there a while longer, and then headed down to visit the kid who got attacked at the night club. They were almost to his room when the lights flickered. They looked up and rushed to the room, but stopped in the doorway. There, around the boy's bed, were the Doctors. They were doing something to the boy. They all looked up at once and the boy rose from the bed, and shrieked.

"Run!" Scott grabbed Stiles and they bolted out of the room and down the hall. They took the stairs and went down. Scott could hear the new creature follow.

They were down in the morgue hallway where most of the lights had gone out. They heard the creature behind them, so Scott and Stiles sped up, but were both thrown back by an invisible wall. The two slid back, and Stiles' worst fear came true. Scott looked at the line of mountain ash on the ground, and then at his best friend. Stiles shared a hurt look before the creature pounced on Scott. Scott fought, and Stiles scurried up. He soon turned to see the Doctors walking down the hallway. With nowhere to go, Stiles did not know what to do.

Scott was still fighting off the boy attacking him when one of the Doctors went straight up to Stiles. The other two headed toward Scott. Stiles backed away as far as he could, but the doctor grabbed his head and slammed him, face first, against the wall. Stiles trembled under the doctor's hand. He could hear him breathing in his ear. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw the doctor raise his hand with a giant syringe-like tool.

Stiles squirmed, but the doctor had a strong hold. He jabbed the needle into the back of Stiles' neck, and Stiles held still. He felt his legs tingle like they were falling asleep. The pain was intense, the worst he had ever felt. Stiles screamed out in pain, and Scott fought to get to his best friend.

The pain seemed like it would never end, but finally the doctor pulled the needle out and Stiles fell to the ground. He looked up to see the doctor inspecting a cloudy liquid in a vial connected to the syringe. It was spinal fluid. His spinal fluid. Stiles squinted as he saw wisps of black in the fluid. That was not right.

"The patient is unviable." Without giving another notion, the doctor walked over the mountain ash, and the others followed.

Scott pushed the creature off of him and it followed the Doctors. He ran over to Stiles. "Are you okay?"

Stiles was having trouble making his legs function, but more importantly to him, the doctor claimed he was unviable. They were taking humans. That was why they put down the mountain ash, they wanted to separate him from Scott. Stiles was not human.

"Stiles?" Scott was already hauling Stiles up, but the boy could not say anything.

As Scott helped Stiles out of the hospital and to his jeep; Stiles had no idea what to say. Scott took his keys. He needed answers, he needed Deaton. Stiles remained shaky and quiet the entire way. Once at the vet's Scott helped Stiles inside. He was still wobbly.

Stiles zoned out until Deaton was in his face. "Stiles?"

He turned to Scott. "I told you I'm not right."

Scott shook his head, and turned to his boss. "Could our sacrifice, that darkness make him not be able to cross mountain ash?"

Deaton shook his head. "No, but I think Stiles already has his own theories."

Scott's eyes widened. "You knew?"

Stiles looked to the ground. "They wouldn't take me because I'm different now. It did something to me, it changed me."

"Stiles, if it's alright, I'd like to take a blood sample." Deaton waited for a response.

"They took spinal fluid. It was black…"

Scott took Stiles' hand , and absorbed his pain. Stiles was too far in his own world he barely noticed. Deaton went ahead and took a blood sample, and then Scott took him home. Scott did not know what to say, or do. He had no answers, no words of comfort. He just got Stiles into bed, and left.

00000000

 **AN: So the Doctors don't want Stiles. Yay? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading!**


	4. Dark Thoughts

**Thank you Shadow-wolf78, Ezra Scarlet, Drew, cecld16, Glarinetta, LornaB, and wideyedwander for reviewing!**

00000000

Stiles was avoiding everyone. He needed time to figure everything out. He went to the library after school was over to research more about Kitsunes and the mythology that surrounded them. Malia was there before trying to make sense of what they now knew were called the Dread Doctors. She did not say anything to him about his encounter with them. Scott told her, he told all of them what had happened. Malia was treating him like she always did, save the look of sympathy she shot his way every few minutes.

Waking up in the library alone seemed like a lifetime ago. After he woke up he went to his car and was attacked by Donovan.

Donovan who was now dead.

Donovan whose lifeless eyes were staring at Stiles.

Stiles killed him. It was an accident, but his hands caused his death. Stiles' fingers hesitated before he grabbed the pole sticking through Donovan's chest. As soon as his fingers touched the pole his mind went back to when he stabbed Scott with the sword. He felt powerful then, and that feeling of power was welling up inside of him again. He liked that power. He liked knowing he was responsible for this. He liked knowing he caused pain.

Stiles left after he called the police. He thought his dad would come, but it was another officer. He hoped if his dad walked out of the car he would have ran to him and tell him everything, but Stiles knew his reaction would have been the same. He would have hidden, like he did when the cop pulled up. Not five minutes later, though, the officer left and Stiles went back to see what he did.

Donovan was gone.

Donovan was _gone._

He drove home as fast as he could and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the water and washed the blood off his hands. Donovan's blood. He stopped when he noticed the cuts from the mirror were almost gone. The deeper ones were still there, but the shallow cuts were just little marks in his skin.

Stiles needed to make sense of this. He needed to go to the only place that he could get his thoughts across. He went to his room and grabbed a dry erase marker for his board. He wrote down his theories.

Donovan could still be alive; he could have healed and walked out of there. But why would he cover everything up?

Donovan could be dead, and someone could have moved his body. But again, why cover it up?

Nothing made sense. Stiles put the marker to the board, but hesitated. He took a deep breath and wrote.

Donovan could have never attacked him. Stiles could be dreaming. If that were the case though, then his shoulder would not be throbbing. He felt it and the wound flared up in pain. This could be a trick. Stiles needed to count his fingers. He put out his hand when his phone rang. He thought it was Malia again, he did not want to explain anything to her, but it was Scott. He would always answer Scott.

"Hello?"

"Someone's taking the bodies."

Stiles' eyes flashed to the board. "What?"

"Mom said the body is missing from the morgue and someone broke into Deaton's and took Tracy. Someone is taking them."

"The Doctors?"

"I don't know, maybe, but why kill them and then steal them back later?" Scott could not wrap his head around this.

"We'll figure it out. I'll talk to you later okay."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sties hung up and stared at his bored. He erased his dream theory, but then erased the rest of the board just in case anyone saw it. No one could know what he did to Donovan. No one could know that part of him enjoyed seeing him in pain. They could not find out what he did.

000000000

Everything was their fault. The guy that wrote the book told them they brought this upon the town. Everything came back to that day, the day they sacrificed themselves. What other option did they have? If their parents were sacrificed then Miss. Blake would have gotten what she wanted, and they would be worse off right now. They did not have a choice in this.

Now they had to read the book. Stiles thought that maybe the doctors did something to him. Maybe they changed him. If that were the case, though, why would they come after him later? Why would they tell him he was not suitable for whatever experiment they had planned for him? Stiles needed to know, he needed to know so he read.

He read the book, but nothing happened. Nothing happened until he was at the hospital and he saw his mother. Memories flooded back to when he was ten. When one day she would look at him with so much love and affection and the next that look would be replaced with disgust. He helped kill his mother. It was his fault she died like she did. He knew it, his father knew it; but they never talked about it.

This was not his first time reliving this. The Nogitsune pulled his darkest secrets out and used them to gain power. Stiles had already done this before, many times. His theory that the Nogitsune had never left was still going strong. What if it still had control, and this was all just a trick? Maybe the Nogitsune came up with its own divine move.

The next thing he knew his mother was attacking him, but his world came back when Theo pulled another chimera creation off of him. He watched the two fight, and then he watched Theo rip the boys throat out.

"Don't tell anyone."

Stiles stared. This was his proof he needed. This could get Scott to finally believe him about Theo being a bad guy. "Why?"

"Because I know about Donovan."

Stiles did not hesitate. He shoved Theo into the fence hard. Was that the adrenaline that gave him the strength to push a supernatural werewolf into a fence? Stiles was also able to keep Theo there. This was not right, Stiles should not have the strength, not compared to a werewolf. He snapped back to reality and glared at Theo.

"I'm gonna tell him. Just not yet. So you keep Donovan to yourself, and I'll…I'll keep quiet about this. I know you aren't just here to help Theo, this," He gestured towards the bloody boy. "This is proof to me. I see you try anything to hurt any one of my friends and I'll make you suffer."

Theo gave a coy smile. "Understood."

Stiles stared at him for a moment before letting go. He did not know what else to do, so he ran. He ended up running straight into Malia and Scott who looked equally as shaken. They were all starting to see things now.

"Are you okay?" Malia looked Stiles over.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. What happened?"

"Strange things. You?"

"Same." He walked over to Scott who was sitting against the wall. "You okay?"

Scott looked at him and nodded. "I had an asthma attack."

Stiles looked at him confused. "But…how?"

Scott shook his head. "The book."

There were no rules anymore, and Stiles did not like that. He just wanted this all to be a dream that he could wake out of. All his friends were getting hurt. After everyone was calm and felt safe to be on their own, Stiles sat in his room. Malia did not come over, she knew he had been lying to her. Stiles was thankful, though, because there was something he needed to see. Stiles took off his shirt and felt his shoulder where Donovan bit him, or did whatever it was he did exactly. Where there should have been a bloody scab of a wound, all Stiles could feel was the raised skin. He looked at his hands, only the deepest cuts remained, but even they were almost gone.

There was something else too. He shoved Theo earlier. He shoved Theo easily. Stiles looked around his room for something heavy. Instead he found a long screw driver he had and held it in his hands. He grabbed the metal and attempted to bend it. Nothing happened. He did not feel any stronger now, but when he was on the roof he felt nearly invincible. Stiles plopped back down on his bed. He just could not make sense of anything happening. He needed answers. He needed to know what was wrong with him.

0000000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Monster

**Thank you Shadow-wolf78, cecld16, LornaB, silverwolf3432, and wideyedwanderer for reviewing!**

000000000

Stiles was going to lose his best friend. He was lying to Scott, and now he would lose him because of it. Why couldn't he just talk to Scott like he used to? Before it was easy, but now they were avoiding each other. Stiles had killed Donovan, and he liked it. Sure people died when he was possessed, but he did not have control then. Now he was in control, Stiles finally realized what he was. His mother had it right; he was a monster.

Stiles held up a mirror to his eyes with the lights off. He shined a flashlight at them to see what happened. He thought they would be blue, but they did not glow. Instead there was something else about them. Almost a redness deep in the iris that took hold. Not an alpha red, no he was no werewolf, but the color was not natural. That was not a trick of the light. Those were his eyes.

Part of the Nogitsune still lived in Stiles, or maybe all. He knew this, he could feel it. He realized that as he shoved clothes into a bag. He had to leave. He had to get far out of Beacon Hills, and never come back. Theo was the only reason Stiles thought about staying, he still did not trust him. No one would believe him, though. Scott could have Theo, Stiles was done.

He left a note for his dad explaining as much as he could. He told him he felt like he needed to leave, and for him not to follow. His father still would, but Stiles knew how to disappear, he knew how to cover his tracks even from his father. By the time Sheriff Stilinski found the note, he would be long gone. Stiles knew he would not have to worry about Scott tracking him, Scott would not come looking.

Stiles got into his jeep and drove. He was not sure how far he could get in the old thing, but he would go until he could not anymore. Like everything else in his life at the moment, Stiles' jeep would fail him; that he knew. With that in mind, Stiles had no idea where he was headed. He went south, because it was simple. Beyond that he had no idea. He had to see how far he could get first.

When Stiles took off, he expected to get farther than he did. Five hours after he left, his jeep conked out on him in the middle of the desert. He grabbed his duct tape and got out of the car. After popping the hood open, Stiles realized there was nothing left that was not taped together. He threw the duct tape at the engine, and punched the car over and over. He let out a frustrated growl.

"You know punching doesn't really fix things."

Stiles' head shot up in surprise, but there was a small smirk on his face. "And here I thought that was your solution to everything."

"But I heal, you don't." Derek was now next to the front of Stiles' jeep.

Stiles laughed a little. "Funny story about that. Turns out this human ain't so human anymore."

Derek looked confused and sniffed the air. "What are you then?"

"A demon, monster. The usual." Stiles shrugged.

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"The Nogitsune, Derek. Everyone ignored the fact that he took my body. He created this one. We killed my original body, it's gone and now…now I'm different. I don't exactly understand the logistics yet, but I'm healing, slower than you, but faster than I should. I'm stronger sometimes, but not always. My eyes are different. And I'm a killer."

Derek put a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Stiles, I don't know what's happened since I left, but I know you. You are different, that I can sense, but you are still you. You're still the pale, skinny, annoying guy I've always known."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek looked at him more serious. "And the Stiles I know, wouldn't be running away. No matter what he'd been through, or what was going on. He would never do that."

"I couldn't face him anymore, Derek."

"Come, on." Derek helped Stiles push his jeep to the side of the road and they sat in it to talk.

"Why are you even out here?" Stiles held on to his steering wheel.

"I don't live far from here right now, and I could smell you. Extreme high anxiety, so I thought I would come check it out. Now tell me what's been going on."

Stiles then proceeded to tell Derek everything. He started with the mountain ash and then everything after that just spilled out. Stiles had been holding everything in for so long, it felt nice to tell someone, he just wished it was Scott sitting in the passenger seat, not Derek. He told Derek about Donovan and Theo.

"I can't trust him. There just isn't something right about the guy. He comes in wanting to the join the pack out of nowhere, and everything just doesn't add up. Scott wants to trust him though, he wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. The dude killed a chimera right in front of me, but I helped him cover it up because he knew about Donovan. It could be blackmail, but at the same time he made it seem like a secret between friends or something. I don't know." Stiles sighed. He was tired.

Derek could not believe everything he had missed in the short time he had been gone. "Stiles, Scott has always been there for you. If you think he is going to kick you out of the pack for liking the kill, then you're insane. As for Theo; you were right about Peter. You were right about Matt. You've been right for just about everything that has happened. If they aren't listening to you about this then, they haven't been paying attention. Don't you think this is what Theo wants? If he's going after them, he needs you out of the picture. And you just gave him exactly what he wants."

Stiles looked at Derek. "Now that I'm out of the way he can do whatever the hell it is he wants to do. Stiles perked up. "I need to get back."

"Might be hard in this. We can take mine." Derek got out of the jeep.

Stiles got out of his side. "What, you didn't just turn into a wolf and run here?"

Derek gave a face smile and led Stiles to his car.

Stiles stopped before following. He was leaving his jeep, his baby, out in the middle of the desert. His jeep had been with him since the beginning. It had survived. Stiles survived. Now Stiles would have to go on without it. Scott was more important than a piece of run down metal. Unlike his jeep, there was hope of fixing him and Scott. After giving Rosco a mental goodbye, Stiles followed Derek to his Camaro.

On the way back to Beacon Hills, Stiles fell asleep. He had not really slept much in the past few weeks. His mind had been too full, but after staring at the darkness fly by, Stiles felt his eyes get heavy. He woke up just as the sun was peeking over the clouds. They were just outside Beacon Hills.

When they pulled into his driveway, Stiles did not expect everyone to be at his house. When he and Derek walked into the door Scott ran down the stairs and hugged his best friend. He did not even notice Derek yet.

"Thank God, I thought maybe they got you too."

Stiles looked at Scott confused. "What? Who got who?"

Scott had guilt in his eyes. "Liam, the Doctors took Liam."

000000000

 **AN: I will touch base more on Stiles' Nogitsune part later, but I brought Derek in to hopefully make up for everyone thinking Stiles was going to be some new creature. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Missing

**Thank you Shadow-wolf78, cecld16, wideyedwanderer, and LornaB for reviewing!**

00000000

Scott rambled about Liam being with Hayden when they disappeared. They were taken by the doctors and Scott blamed himself. He was upset, but then he finally noticed Derek standing there. He looked surprised for a moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Found Stiles, he told me what's been going on, so I thought I'd help out."

Scott nodded. "We could use the help, thanks."

Stiles took this chance to slip away upstairs so he could get cleaned up. He went into his room to find the note to his father still there. He let out a sigh of relief; his father never saw it. Now that he was back, he did not want to have to explain anything to him. Stiles picked up the note, tore it a part, and threw it in the trashcan.

"So that's it? You're just going to pretend like you never left?"

Stiles turned to see Malia standing in his doorway.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't…"

Malia stepped closer. "Look, I know you think you're some monster or whatever, but we are supposed to talk to each other. You took off, left your cellphone, and didn't even say goodbye. Do you even care about any of us?"

"Of course I do." Stiles was not sure how to handle this.

"Then you need to start acting like it." Malia stormed off before Stiles could say anything else.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe coming back was not the best idea. He needed to forget about himself right now and focus and the problem at hand. Liam was missing. The Doctors took him, and would do, who knows what to him and Hayden. Stiles needed to think, he needed to figure out where the pup of the pack went. Liam was the only one that ever went along with Stiles' crazy theories, Stiles owed him. Stiles could think of one possibility to help them find out Liam's whereabouts. After cleaning up, Stiles hurried down the stairs to talk to everyone else.

Stiles could sense Scott's anger and guilt as soon as he walked into the room. This was not some newfound ability, but just something a best friend would pick up on. Stiles knew Scott would shoot down his theory, but Liam's life was at stake.

"I think we should talk to Theo." Stiles looked up with caution.

"He could help." Malia shrugged.

Stiles shook his head. "No, I mean he could have had something to do with this."

Scott looked angry, but Malia spoke. "You think he took Liam?"

"I still don't trust him."

"At least he's trying. He was there helping us protect Hayden at the school." Malia glared.

"Yeah, a lot of good that did them." Stiles' voice raised.

Malia looked ready to pounce. "Well he's helping a lot more than you. You ran away Stiles, right when we needed help and now you try to accuse the one person that has done nothing but try and help. How do we know you didn't have anything to do with his? No one's known where you are, you could be doing everything and not even know it."

"Enough!" Derek growled. "Stiles was with me, as for this Theo guy, it does seem a bit suspicious he showed up the way he did. I'm not saying he's the bad guy, just that it's worth checking out. Scott, what do you think?"

Scott's expression only grew more angry. "I don't care right now okay, I just want to find Liam." He stormed out before anyone could say anything.

After Scott left, Lydia told Stiles about the body found in his house. Stiles knew what that meant, someone was going to take the body, he needed a plan. Derek went to help Scott find Liam, while Stiles went to the hospital. What he was not ready for was seeing his dad for the first time since he ran away. Of course the sheriff never knew, but Stiles could not imagine the look on his father's face if he knew the truth. Stiles tried to play off all the stress, but the sheriff could see it apparent on his face.

"Son, you shouldn't be here."

Stiles shook his head. "No, dad you have to let them to take the body. You can't stop it, and then we can find out who is doing it."

"Stiles, there is no _we_ , and you should not be here."

"I'm not leaving."

"Then at least get off this floor."

Stiles nodded and began to walk away, but the sheriff stopped him.

"Hey, I needed to ask you. Do students have access to the library at night with their ID cards?"

Stiles' heart sank. Why would his father ask him that? "Uh, yeah, why?"

"There was a 911 call to the library the other night, and your ID was the last one in the system."

"Oh, well I lost my ID two weeks ago, so I'm not sure." He could not look his father in the eye.

Stilinski nodded and patted his son on the shoulder. "Okay, now go."

Stiles nodded. Did his father believe him, or did he see him for the monster he really was? Stiles went down the hall and sat on a chair. He hated lying to everyone. Every word out of his mouth was a constant stream of lies. He hated himself for it, maybe he should not have come back. He took his wallet out of his pocket and slid out his ID card. His father was getting closer to finding out. He had to get rid of the only evidence connecting him to Donovan. With shaky hands Stiles threw his ID in the trash.

He sat in his mini panic attack when the lights began to flicker. He could smell fire, so he ran down the hall, but stopped when he heard gunshots. Someone was stealing the body. He ran through all the smoke and into the morgue. She was gone, and the person supposed to be guarding her was gone as well. Parrish. He was the one responsible for the missing bodies. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Dad!"

The sheriff ran in.

"She's gone."

Soon after they cleared the scene, Stiles got a text from Lydia saying Liam and Hayden were safe. Stiles needed to get to Scott's. Without his jeep he had to wait for Lydia to come get him. They went back to Scott's house, and there in the living room was everyone huddled around a sleeping Liam and Hayden. Lyida told him Theo found them in an old electric warehouse.

Theo found them.

Stiles knew Scott was too overwhelmed to talk to him right now, so Stiles grabbed Derek and went outside.

"Theo found them? All be himself?"

Derrek nodded. "Yeah, I guess Mason helped them figure out where they might be held at. Apparently it was a pretty miraculous save."

"Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?"

Derrek looked back towards the house. "You think he set this up to gain Scott's trust?"

Stiles gave him a wide eyes "yes" look."

"I don't know. Helping may have been enough to try and do that. How would he even know where they were? The Doctors took them Liam and Hayden both said it was definitely the Doctors."

Stiles thought for a minute. There was no way this was possible, but it made sense. It would make a lot of sense actually. "Maybe Theo is with them."

"You think Theo is working with the Doctors? They kill supernaturals, create chimeras out of them."

"Okay, I'm not sure how, but it makes sense."

"Stiles I don't know." Derrek was apprehensive about this theory.

"I still don't trust him okay. It's all just too convenient." Stiles wiped his eyes.

Derrek wanted to believe Stiles, but he was starting think he was just paranoid. "We'll keep an eye on him, okay? If he does anything to slip up and prove he's against Scott, we'll notice."

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! I know not a lot happened in his chapter, but I finally have big plans for how this will all end.**


	7. Broken

**Thank you Shadow-wolf78, LornaB, and wideyedwanderer for reviewing!**

 **(And to the Guest that left the review about Malia, I know I have not gotten her character down exactly, but she is mad because Stiles has not told her anything about what has been going on with him. Instead of ignoring him like when she found the dead pool, she is just acting out a bit).**

000000000

No one was talking to each other. They walked in the halls at school and barely even noticed the other. Everyone was so caught up in their own thoughts that the pack was falling apart. It had been almost a week since Stiles tried to run away. In that time he got his jeep towed back to Beacon Hills. He no longer had to rely on Lydia for a ride, but that meant communication was lacking. They tried to find the Nemeton, but they had no luck. Lydia went off to tell Parrish, while Derrek helped look into the Doctors.

Theo, however, seemed like the only one talking to anyone. He approached Stiles once he got back from looking for the Nemeton. Stiles hated when Theo came to talk to him. Part of him felt like Theo was being sincere, but then the other part felt like the werewolf was trying to get in good with everyone. Theo pointed out the one thing Stiles was worried about when they found the Nemeton.

"Lydia will find Donovan."

That was true, but then she would also find the boy Theo killed. Theo seemed unfazed by that. Theo seemed so confident that Scott would understand what they both did, but Stiles was not sure. Sure Scott forgave him for what he did as the Nogitsune, but now things had changed. Stiles was in control of himself. He had no excuse.

Lost in thought, Stiles looked back to the spot where Donovan died. Instead of the same scene he always saw when he entered the library, he saw himself. Was he hallucinating again? The Nogitsune part of him could be messing with his own head, or was he seeing what was to come? Scott could kill him for what he did, but that was not his style. No, Stiles had a feeling something or someone might take him out before he had time to make everything up to everyone. He went back to class trying to focus on the lesson. That was getting harder every day, it all seemed so pointless now.

Once the bell rang Stiles went out in the hall to find Malia looking shaken up. He knew they had not had the tightest relationship lately, but that was true for all of them. Stiles ran up to her and grabbed her hands.

"What's going on?"

She looked up at him with shaky eyes. "I'm not like Scott. I'm tired of seeing dead bodies." She said nothing else, but ripped her hands out of Stiles' grip and walked away.

Stiles wanted to apologize to her for how he had been acting lately, but she never gave him a chance. More importantly, though, there was another body. Lydia was with Parrish which meant she was in danger. He called her to tell her to get out of there, but she did not answer. Stiles needed to talk to someone that might actually answer their phone.

"Hello?"

"Derek! Good, look there's another body." Stiles walked down the hallway.

"I know, I'm at the hospital with Scott and Theo."

Stiles stopped. "Wait, why are you at the hospital?"

"There's a body here."

Stiles sighed. "Great, two bodies."

"This is getting out of hand Stiles, we have no idea how to stop these guys."

"I know. I wish Deaton were here." Stiles did not know what to do.

"Actually I talked to Scott about that. I think I should go look for him, from the sound of it, he should have been back by now."

"Wait, you're going to leave?" Stiles could not believe it.

"I'll be back as soon as I find him."

"But what if Theo tries something?"

Stiles could here Derek sigh through the phone. "I've been watching him all day, and he's done nothing to suggest he is up to no good. I think you'll be fine for a few days."

"Fine, whatever, just tell Scott about the body here okay."

"Yeah." Derek hung up the phone, leaving Stiles to figure out his next move.

Stiles went home to try and figure out what was going on. The Doctors were killing their "failed" experiments left and right, and he knew Hayden could be next. That thought was confirmed when Liam texted him saying they were attacked at the club. Liam told Stiles to meet at Deaton's so they could figure out their next move. Stiles tried calling Lydia and Malia as he went downstairs. No answer. He climbed into his jeep and tried starting it. Nothing.

"Come on." He tried and tried again, but had no luck.

Fifteen minutes later the jeep roared and Stiles rushed to the vets. The rain began to pour down. He pulled up just as Scott was getting off of his bike.

"Hey, sorry had trouble startin' the jeep again, things barely hanging on." Just like everything else. "Couldn't get in touch with Malia or Lydia." There was something about the look in Scott's eyes. "Scott?"

Scott reached into his jacket and pulled out the wrench. The one he hit Donovan with. Oh God, Scott knew. Stiles knew the only way Scott could have found out was Theo. Theo must have picked it up that night, kept it this whole time to tell Scott before him. Stiles took the wrench, it felt heavy in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott looked betrayed.

"I was going to." Stiles hated that he had been lying to his friend. "I couldn't." He couldn't face him. "He was going to kill my dad."

Scott shook his head. "You weren't supposed to do this. There's always a choice."

"I know you wouldn't have done it, you would have found another way."

"I'd try."

Stiles shook his head. "Well some of us can't do that, Scott. We can't all be like you, a true alpha. Some of us have to get our hands bloody. Some of us are human!"

"Are you?" Scott stared into Stiles eyes.

Stiles was taken back a little. Scott did have a point though. "You think the Nogitsune part of me took over? That I did it on purpose? I didn't have a choice Scott, we don't always get a choice."

"With everything that's been happening…I'm not so sure."

"You don't believe that I didn't have a choice did you?"

"I want to." Scott couldn't.

Stiles did not like this. "Then say it. Just say you believe me."

"We can't kill people we're trying to save." Scott would not even look at him now.

Anger flared up on Stiles. They had been friends since they were three and now Scott was betraying him. Stiles took a step closer, holding up the wrench. "Say you believe me."

Scott flinched. _Scott flinched_. Stiles just scared his best friend, his brother. He backed off.

Finally Scott reached his eyes. "We can't kill people. Do you believe that?"

Stiles had killed people, a lot of people. They told him it wasn't his fault, but now, now Scott was blaming him. He had control now, and Scott knew that. Stiles was a monster. Tears threatened his eyes. "Just tell me how to fix it Scott. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. What do you want me to do?" The tears fell.

Scott didn't know. He could not look at his best friend anymore. "Don't worry about the others, maybe, uh maybe you should talk to your dad." Scott ran into the clinic before Stiles could do anything.

Stiles stared at the closed doors. The tears fell with the rain and anger welled up. He did not want to talk to his dad. No, Stiles wanted to talk to the person responsible for this. He wanted to talk to Theo.

He waited for Theo to leave. He took Liam and Hayden home and Stiles followed. Theo drove for a little bit before pulling into a parking lot. He knew Stiles was following. Stiles blocked his car and got out. Theo was calm and collected, Stiles did not like that.

"What did you tell Scott?"

Theo smirked. "The truth."

Stiles shook his head. "It didn't sound like that to me. The way he looked…"

"Like he was ashamed of you? You killed Donovan, all on your own. Scott can't have murderers in his pack. Why do you think Kira is gone?" He walked around Stiles.

"And what about you? What do you think Scott will say when I tell him you killed someone too?" Stiles glared. Theo was bad news.

"Unfortunately, Stiles, you won't get that chance." Before Stiles could react Theo punched him in the head, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not sure how much longer this story will be, it will depend on the last episode on Monday!**


	8. Taken

**Thank you Shadow-wolf78, Ezra Scarlet, Glarinetta, LornaB (I know! This season has been playing perfectly into my hands haha and yes I got so excited when Theo mentioned Void Stiles!), wideyedwanderer, and silverwolf3432 for reviewing!**

 **AN: Sorry this is so late, I was having issues with my account!**

00000000

Stiles woke up with a strange sensation. His wrists felt cold and in pain; pain was actually something he felt a little all over. He opened his eyes to see a dark looking warehouse filled with pipes and equipment. Where was he before? Stiles squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the confusion, he had been in a parking lot talking to someone.

"I thought you'd never wake up."

Theo. Stiles opened his eyes again to see the smirking werewolf staring back at him. That jolted Stiles awake enough to realize he was chained in the middle of the room, his arms on either side of him.

Stiles glared. "What do you think you're doing Theo?"

The werewolf was looking at Stiles like he was a shiny new toy. "You've been on to me from the beginning haven't you Stiles? But they wouldn't listen to you. Your pack; if you can call them that anymore. You killed Donovan just like I hoped you would. Of course I sent him after you. All I had to do was wait and let everything simmer after that. You were completely losing it while everything else was falling apart for Scott. He's just so trusting."

Stiles shook his head. "They'll find me. They'll smell me on you."

"I've gotten very good at masking scents, but even if I wasn't, do you really think they care anymore? Scott can't even look at you. Malia, well, she's been eyeing me for a while…"

Stiles pulled on the chains. "Shut up."

Theo laughed. "Didn't think you'd like hearing that. No one needs you anymore Stiles. None of them care. Besides you already let them all believe you would run away, so that's exactly what happened. You left again because you couldn't handle Scott being disappointed in you."

"And what about my Dad, what about when he starts looking?"

"I think he has his hands tied right now, but when that happens, well who's to say the Doctors didn't get to you."

Stiles shook his head. "They didn't want me."

Theo began to walk around Stiles. "They didn't want you as a Chimera, but since then you've shown great improvement to make others. The Nogitsune side of you has been coming out more and more, and now we get to dig those parts out of you." Theo was in front of him now, inches from his face. "And believe me Stiles, I am going to take great pleasure in making your suffering as long and drawn out as I can."

Stiles was filled with anger. He spit in Theo's face which led to a hard punch in the gut.

"Now, now, it's not time for that yet. There's some preparation needed before the fun." Theo walked out the room, leaving Stiles to think about everything he just said.

Even though the torture had not started yet, Stiles was exhausted. He was still upset about Scott. He was mad at himself for letting things get so bad. He was supposed to talk to Scott about what was going on with him, he was not supposed to lie. Stiles should have talked to him from the beginning about the changes he had been going through; maybe then things would have played out differently.

"Let me in, Stiles."

Stiles looked up, but no one was there. The voice he had heard so many times rang in his head.

"No." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Look at me Stiles."

Stiles opened his eyes to see his void self, staring back at him. "You're not real."

"Aren't I? I created you Stiles, I never left."

Stiles shook his head. "You're gone."

"The part controlling you is gone, but I left you a gift Stiles. I left you power and I'd hate to see it go to waste."

"I-I can't. I can't control it." Stiles wanted to look away.

"Yes you can. You just have to let it in, gain control Stiles. Gain. Control."

Stiles closed his eyes again and concentrated. He needed to let go of his human side, and give in to the monster he had become. He gripped the chains tight, and pulled as hard as he could. His right chain snapped and Stiles opened his eyes in shock. If anyone was watching they would see the dark flex of red in his eyes. He pulled on his left chain with both hands until it snapped, this time a little shorter than the other. After a second of relief, Stiles ran to find an exit.

His escape did not last long when after he thought he found a way out of the confusing room, Theo stood in the doorway. The werewolf's eyes shined as he showed his fangs. Stiles backed up ready for a fight. Theo growled and shoved Stiles back into the room.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm not dying here." Stiles eyed the wolf.

Theo smirked. "We'll see."

Stiles looked at the chain hanging off his shackle and wrapped it around his hand. As Theo rushed towards him, Stiles wasted no time in punching Theo in the face. Theo slid back a little putting his hand up to his bloody mouth.

"There's the Stiles I want to see."

Stiles walked away trying to get out, but Theo was on him fast. He shoved Stiles away from the door and blocked him. Stiles shoved him back hard enough to throw him through the door. He then rushed at Theo.

"That's the void Stiles I came here for." He waited for the next blow.

"What?" Stiles stopped in the doorway.

"I never lied about wanting a pack Stiles, I do, but it's not with a wholesome guy like Scott. Oh no. I want a dark pack, and you are key to that. You're worse than all of them." Theo smiled.

Anger flashed across Stiles' eyes and he punched Theo again, and again, and again. He kept going, ready to punch his face in, but then he remembered the look on Scott's face when he confronted him about Donovan. As much as Stiles would love to see Theo gone; he could not do it. Stiles backed off, shocked at the blood on his hands.

Theo shook his head. "That just won't do Stiles. That won't do."

Stiles backed up until he felt something grab him from behind. He heard the clicking of the Doctors. That hand, it was the same one that grabbed him at the hospital. He felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck and then his whole world faded away.

Theo stood over the unconscious Stiles. "Your experiment is just beginning Stiles."

00000000

Scott sat in the corner of his room holding his old dog's leash. His mother came in to see him in this state and walked over to him and knelt down.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I messed up mom. I was supposed to protect everyone, and now…"

Melissa stroked Scott's hair. "What happened?"

Scott shook his head. "Doesn't matter, but this isn't how things were supposed to go. We're barely speaking anymore, and I don't know what to do."

"Honey, you're their Alpha. They'll follow you no matter what."

Scott wiped a tear away. "Not if they leave the pack. They don't trust each other anymore, none of us have for a while. The pack isn't a pack now. I couldn't lead them, I couldn't trust them when I should have."

Melissa gave her son a sympathetic smile. "Even Stiles?"

Scott's eyes shot up. "Especially Stiles. I should have paid more attention, kept a closer eye. He's changed, and I don't think I can help him."

"Sweetie, you two have been inseparable since preschool. You've been through too much to let whatever this is split the two of you up. You're brothers, and brothers fight sometimes, but they have to back each other up, because that's what they do. That's what you have to do. Whatever happened, sit down and talk it out. You don't want to lose your best friend." She kissed him on the head and left the room.

His mom was right. He just attacked Stiles about Donovan, he never talked it out with him. The Nogitsune part of him could be taking over, and if that was the case he needed to help out his best friend, his brother. Scott needed to find Stiles, he needed to talk to him and figure everything out.

000000000

 **AN: Thank you for reading! I could not believe that season finale! So sad we have to wait until January. This chapter was a bit shorter, but I am going to try and stretch this story out as much as I can. Thanks again!**


	9. Unknown Power

**Thank you emma, Shadow-wolf78, wideyedwanderer, silverwolf3432, Glarinetta, Melissa, BBlovingDYLAN, and LornaB for reviewing!**

000000000

The second time Stiles woke up he could barely move. Pain was something he could still feel all over, but it was duller than before. He was lying on a table and looked down to see he was restrained. It reminded him too much of Eichen House. There was also a metal looking IV on his wrist, just like the one Liam had described to them after his kidnapping. Stiles did not like this one bit.

"Feeling strange I imagine." Theo stood over Stiles. "Concentrated Kanima venom. Strong enough to stop you from moving too much, but weak enough that you still feel pain. Of course I'll have to make sure I try a little harder to make you really feel it."

Stiles wanted to try and get at Theo, but he could not move. He hated feeling so vulnerable and useless.

Theo walked over to a small table by Stiles. There were several instruments and tools that Theo grazed his hands over. He laughed a little as his hand stopped on a make-shift drill. He picked the drill up and bobbed it in his hands.

"Now Stiles, I know you're partially paralyzed at the moment, but you are going to have to try your best to stay as still as possible. One wrong move from you and…well, you could go brain dead or something. Which, let's face it, would make the rest of this really boring for both of us. So hold still."

"What are you doing?" Stiles stared at the long drill.

"I need something from you."

Theo walked over to Stiles, who cringed away as much as he could. Theo smiled and put a hand on Stiles' head. He turned on the drill, which Stiles noticed had a sort of small claw on the end, and brought it closer to his face. Theo mused at the fear in Stiles' eyes.

He knew what was coming. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as the drill got closer. His breath was ragged as the drill entered his nose and all Stiles could do was wait and try not to move. He felt the drill scrape the inside of his nose as it went deeper, and then all he felt was pain. Theo was taking brain tissue. He needed it to try and take the Nogitsune part out of him. One slip and Stiles was dead or brain dead at the very least. He choked as the blood began to run into his throat. Even worse than the pain, was the grinding sound of the drill.

Theo pulled the drill out quick, he did not want to jeopardize the sample. He collected it and set the bloodied drill back on the table. He turned Stiles head to the side.

"Don't want you to die from choking on your own blood." He leaned down to look at Stiles struggling to cope with what just happened. "I'm going to figure out how to take the Nogitsune part from you, just give me time."

Theo picked up an ice pick off the table and jammed it into Stiles' leg. He let out a small whine. Theo laughed a little and grabbed a syringe off the table, he injected it into Stiles' IV. Kanima venom. At least it helped with the pain a little. Stiles was thankful for that. Theo seemed satisfied so he left the room.

His head was throbbing, his nose was bleeding. Stiles tried using every fiber of his being to move, but he could not. The Kanima venom was too strong.

"You're pathetic."

Stiles shut his eyes in frustration. "Just leave me alone."

It was him again. Void him. The recent brain prodding probably had something to do with this current hallucination.

"I gave you so much power, and you just waste it."

Stiles sighed. "I tried."

Evil him shook his head. "Not well enough as it would seem. Do you even have any idea the things you can do now? You are part Nogitsune. Embrace that. You discovered the strength, the healing, but you can do more than just that."

"Like what?" Stiles was tired.

"Think about our time together Stiles. Everything I put you through. Everything I did to you. Think about it."

He was gone and Stiles was left to think. He got tortured in his mind for weeks. Constant mind games and manipulation. Wait. Maybe that was it. Could Stiles mess with people's heads now? He was the embodiment of a trickster. Stiles groaned. Even if he had that ability, he had no idea how to activate, or control it. Right now Stiles just wanted to rest.

00000000

Scott was in the library when Theo came in. He sat down across from him and they both waited in silence for a moment before Theo spoke.

"Heard from anyone?"

Scott shook his head. "No one's talking anymore. Lydia's always off doing something else, Malia has been distant, Liam still hates me, and Stiles…He won't return my calls or texts, and I haven't seen him, since..."

Theo gave a sympathetic smile. "They'll come around Scott. They're pack, they have to."

"Thanks." Scott smiled back at him.

Theo sighed and looked around. "Don't you think it's a bit strange, being here, knowing what Stiles did?"

Scott looked around the library. "I don't know. I think I may have overreacted a bit, I mean I didn't even let Stiles explain what happened in here."

"You don't have to, I saw." Theo did not understand.

"Yeah, but I should have handled it differently, and now, now he won't even talk to me. I may have lost my best friend." Scott stared at the table grains.

Theo waited a moment before speaking. "You don't think he ran away again do you? I mean has anyone seen him since that night?"

Scott perked up. "I didn't think about that. His dad hasn't said anything, but he's been so busy with Parrish and everything else, I don't know how much he's been home. Maybe I'll stop by his house, see if he's there."

Theo nodded. "Good idea, let me know if you find him."

Scott got up from the table. "Yeah, I will."

Theo smiled as Scott left. They had no idea where Stiles was, he had him all to himself. By the time anyone started looking for him, it would be too late. Theo left the library and head back to the warehouse Stiles was being kept in.

00000000

"Stiles."

He groaned, tired of the constant nagging in his head.

"Stiiiles."

The soft voice was not coming from his head, it was coming from outside of it. He opened his eyes to see Theo standing there with another girl, who was staring off into space. She had a wound between here.

"You remember the good man that wrote the little doctor book, right? Well he doesn't see so well anymore." Theo smiled. "This is gonna hurt."

Before Stiles could react the girl grabbed his face and all he could feel was searing hot pain. She was looking in his head, but it was not like how werewolves could. Somehow it was as if she could see straight in his soul. The pain ended after a long minute and Stiles was out of breath, but the girl looked fine. Her head was pointed toward Theo, but she was still staring off into space. She began to whisper in his ear. Stiles wished his new abilities gave him better hearing, but that was no on the list.

Theo nodded to the girl and she left the room. He smiled again and crouched in front of Stiles. "I've been trying to figure out a way to get your abilities out of you Stiles, and there is just nothing tangible. Rochelle there got a new eye ,among other things. Donovan got wendigo teeth and, well, you saw his hands. But you, you're different. It's like the Nogitsune isn't really there, but just a memory or something. You don't have anything to grab hold of. Rochelle tells me though, that lightning activated the Nogitsune last time, so maybe we just need a little motivation to bring it out. What do you say?"

Theo walked away for a minute, before coming back with a cart. Stiles focused on the crude electric shock device on top of it. He shut his eyes again, when would this all stop? Theo turned on the device and pressed the prods to Stiles' chest. Stiles clenched up and screamed though gritted teeth. He did not remember getting electrocuted until now, the bolt running through him sent a memory of the shock he felt when his bat hit the generator before. The shock stopped, but the pain stayed. Theo titled Stiles' head from side to side, checking his eyes in the light. He let out a frustrated growl and shocked Stiles again.

He screamed again, but when the electricity stopped, Stiles heard that voice again.

"Fight back!"

Stiles said nothing in fear of tipping off Theo, but he stared at his void self, who was leaning on the electric shock device.

"Fight. Back."

What was he talking about? Stiles could not move, let alone fight. Every fiber of him hurt.

Theo shook his head. "Maybe we need to turn up the voltage."

Stiles looked at his void self and then at Theo. Trick. Stiles needed to trick him. He concentrated on Theo, and instead of the turning the knob up, Theo turned it down. The shock came less this time, and Theo growled as he pushed the device off the cart. It shattered when it hit the ground.

Void Stiles smiled. "You're learning."

Stiles' went back to Theo, who was getting angrier by the second. "What's it gonna take to pry this out of you?"

"I don't think you can. It made me, there's nothing for you to take." He was so tired.

Theo grabbed Stiles' face. "I'll find a way." He grabbed another syringe off of the table.

Stiles concentrated again. Instead of injecting the Kanima Venom into his IV, Theo held the needle next the tube and the liquid squirted onto the floor. He had no idea he had been tricked. Theo left, and now all Stiles had to do was wait to gain back enough feeling to get out of there.

000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed!**


	10. Lost

**Thank you Shadow-wolf78, WolfKomoki, Glarinetta (You are super awesome for helping out with this story!), BBlovinDYLAN, wideyedwanderer, LornaB, and cecld16 for reviewing!**

 **AN: Just wanted to say you all are so awesome! The support I have been getting from this story is outstanding, and I hope everyone enjoys what I have planned for it!**

00000000

His breathes were shallow. _"Come on, just move. Heal."_ Stiles had been trying to gain control again. To get off the table before Theo came back with more methods of torture. He needed out, he needed out now. What did Derek do when Matt had them? He pushed his claws in his leg to activate his healing. Stiles didn't have claws, but he dug his nails in his palms anyway.

No. He healed too slow. Stiles concentrated and sure enough Rochelle walked in. Stiles stared at her until she came over and undid his restraints. She then pulled the IV out of his arm. She said nothing, but walked back the way she came. Stiles rolled off of the table and onto the floor. His limbs were still numb, but he could feel enough to get out of there. He stumbled out of the room, letting Rochelle blindly lead.

The door. The door was so close, he could see it. Stiles skidded to a stop when a Doctor turned around. Mind games would not work on them. There was no other option, Stiles ran toward the door with clumsy steps. The Doctor tilted his head as he went, but did not rush to stop him. Stiles was Theo's project, not theirs, they would come after him, but they did not mind losing an unviable test subject. Stiles got his bearings and sped up, he did not stop until he was far away from the building. Dawn had just approached and Stiles halted realizing he had no idea where to go.

This was the same building Liam was in. It had to be. Scott knew where he was then, which meant he was not looking. Theo was right about that. None of them wanted Stiles anymore, they hated him for what he was now. Stiles began to back away from the direction of home and headed to the woods. That was the only place he could think to go now. That was all he had.

000000000

"He's gone. Stiles is gone." Scott stood around his friends. His pack, minus Liam.

Malia perked up. "What?"

"I think he ran away again. Look he's been changing a lot lately, and I think maybe he just couldn't be here anymore."

Theo looked at Scott. "You should tell them."

"Theo, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What, that he killed Donovan?"

Everyone looked at Malia.

"You knew?" Scott could not believe it.

"Of course I knew. Couldn't you smell the blood on his shoulder? It wasn't hard to figure out."

Theo eyed Malia who would not look at him.

Lydia stared with wide eyes. "If he's out there we need to find him, especially with everything that has been happening lately."

"Maybe…we should just let him go." Theo was hesitant on his words. "He may want time to think and be by himself."

Scott considered.

Malia shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous." She looked at Scott. "Call Derek, he found him once, he can do it again."

Scott took out his phone. "You're right. I'll call him."

Theo's eyes darted around the room. This was not going to plan. He needed to do something and fast. "I'm going to check around, see if I can figure out where he's been."

"I'll go with you." Malia began to step forward.

"No!" Theo lowered his voice. "You should stay here, figure out a plan."

Malia looked confused but obliged.

0000000

Theo rushed into the warehouse. He needed to figure out a way to get what he wanted, or else he would have to get rid of Stiles all together. After scrambling to the area he had kept Stiles, he almost did not notice the absence of the figure that had occupied the table. Theo stopped and stared.

His eyes darted around the room frantically. "Where is he?"

Theo ran out of the room and into the Doctor's lab. One looked up from his experiment; a body on a table.

"Where is Stiles?"

The Doctor clicked and tilted his head toward the door. "Gone."

"What?" Theo was beginning to panic. "Why didn't you stop him?"

The Doctor's head shot toward Theo. "He was a failed experiment, no use to us."

Like a spoiled toddler, Theo let out a growl. "But I needed him!"

The Doctor gave a threatening look even though his face was masked. Theo knew them well enough to back off. Stiles was gone, his end game was approaching sooner than he wanted. Liam had been stewing since Hayden, now it was time to put him where he wanted.

0000000

Stiles had no idea where he was going. He ran for a long time, but now he was just shuffling between the trees with nowhere to go. No plan. The wind brushed the leaves of the trees and Stiles could hear whispers. This felt like before, crazy, chaotic. After what Theo had done, and the hallucinations he had been having, Stiles was not so sure he was not right back where he began.

 _Monster._

 _Evil._

 _My boy._

"Mom?" Stiles looked around, he heard her voice.

He shut his eyes, and when he opened them again he was back there. He was in the room where she died. He sat on the chair near her bed, just like he did all those years ago. She was in the hospital bed smiling as she turned to him.

"It's time for me to go sweetie."

"Go where?" The words echoed in his head.

"Away, but remember that I love you so much." She reached her hand to his.

Stiles shook his head. "That's not what you said yesterday."

"Things weren't clear yesterday, but now I understand, and you'll be okay."

Stiles heard a familiar noise coming from the door. One he had not remembered from the day, but had heard only hours before. Clicking.

Stiles looked towards the door, but he was back in the woods. He sank to his knees and held his head. He was not right.

00000000

"Derek, you need to get back here." Scott held his phone.

"I haven't found Deaton yet-"

"Stiles is gone again. I hate to say give up on the search for Deaton now, but something doesn't feel right about this. If he ran away again, I think he might be in trouble."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Thanks." Scott hung up the phone and tried to figure out where Stiles could be. He looked at Lydia and Malia. "Go to the Sherriff's Station. Stiles Dad should know everything, we need to start talking again."

Lydia gave a small smile and nodded as she led Malia out the door.

Scott went to Stiles' house. He hoped to find a clue to help him figure out where he might be. When Scott got there he went up to Stiles' room and focused on his senses. _Anxiety_. That was always a given around Stiles. _Fear._ That was a new smell for his room. _Stress_. That was common. _Anger._ New too. _Confusion_. Scott had not smelled that since the Nogitsune. Scott hated this, Stiles was falling apart and he had not paid enough attention. Scott sat down on Stiles' bed and put his head in his hands. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

 _Meet at the library, may have found something_. It was from Theo.

Scott got up and left Stiles' room. He hoped Theo had something useful.

00000000

"Sulking again?"

Stiles' head shot up. "A-Allison?"

"Surprised to see me?" She crossed her arms. She was wearing the same outfit from the night she died.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles rubbed his temple with his palm

"She's wondering why you are so hung up on killing me when you killed them first." Donovan now stood next to Allison and Aiden.

Stiles shook his head. "Please, not again, I can't do this again."

Aiden came close to Stiles and knelt down to his level. "Can't face us? The ones you killed. Monster."

"No, no, no, no." Stiles curled into a ball on the forest floor and screamed as the figures that haunted him stood around whispering in his ear.

00000000

Scott headed to the library. The room was empty, so he stood in the middle thinking about everything that had happened lately. His breathes came in short spurts. He was having an asthma attack again, but now he did not have his inhaler.

"Here." Theo threw him an inhaler.

Scott caught it and used it. "Thanks, so what'd you find out?"

Theo smirked. "I don't know where Stiles is now, but I know where he was."

Scott looked hopeful, but confused. "What, where?"

Theo looked down and smiled a little more, as he walked away from Scott a little. "He was in the warehouse, same one Liam was in. That's where I tortured him, until he escaped."

Scott thought he had not heard that right. "W-what?"

"He was right about from the beginning you know, but no one would listen. Well, one of you did." Theo turned his head to reveal a very angry Liam standing there.

Theo stepped into the doorway where he poured a line of mountain ash. Everything was coming together for Scott. Theo was a chimera, Stiles was right about not trusting him. Trust. Scott fumbled for his inhaler and stared at it a moment before crushing it in his hand. Wolfsbane. That explained a lot. Before Scott could fully process everything Liam lunged at him.

He held Liam as he growled. "Liam, don't do this! Don't you see what Theo is trying to do?"

"You let her die!" He snapped at Scott.

"Please, Liam, listen to me." He stared at him with desperate eyes.

"You're just afraid to be get beat by a beta!"

Scott's eyes changed red and he threw Liam across the room. "No, I don't want hurt you."

Liam screamed and ran at Scott, but even in his weakened state he would be able to take Liam out easily. Scott tried to not hurt him, but Liam was strong. They fought, and Liam got a few good scratches in before Scott howled and scratched Liam across the chest. He threw him into a bookshelf knocking him out.

Theo glared as he began to shift and stomp over to Scott. "Never send a pup to do a man's job."

"Why are you doing this?" Scott was hunched a little ready for the fight.

"I came here for a pack, Scott. One that I want to be in charge of." He lunged at Scott. They were better matched that he and Liam.

Scott struggled to keep Theo off of him. The wolfsbane, and fighting Liam had worn him down. He scratched Theo, but the boy was unfazed. He wanted to be alpha. Theo grabbed Scott by the throat.

Scott fought his grip. "Where's Stiles?"

Theo smiled. "If I did my job right, hallucinating on his own somewhere, but you won't get the chance to see that." Theo raised his hand to dig his claws into Scott when someone tackled him to the ground.

Scott fell on his knees, but looked up to see who saved him. "Derek?" He looked at the door where the mountain ash was to see Mason running to Liam's side.

Derek grabbed Theo by the arms and pushed him to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting what I want." He head-butted Derek causing him to loosen his grip.

Theo slipped out of his grasp and ran towards the door. Before Derek could stop him, Theo put down more mountain ash to slow him down. Derek stopped at the line and turned to Mason.

"Mason!"

"Derek, he'll be long gone." Scott got up from his place on the floor. "He had Stiles, but he said he doesn't know where he is now."

Derek turned to Scott. "And you believe him?"

Scott nodded. "He wouldn't have done all this if Stiles hadn't escaped. I think that made him react like this now. This wasn't planned out. Stiles is out there somewhere, and Theo might be looking."

Derek walked back over to Scott. "We'll find him."

"I don't think he's okay."

"Scott, we'll find him."

"He was right about everything."

"He usually is." Derek gave him a small smile, but then perked up. "Did you hear that?"

Scott focused on his hearing. "A scream?" He looked up at Derek. "Stiles!"

Mason broke the line of mountain ash. "Go, I can handle Liam."

The two nodded and headed out of the library.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Found

**Thank you Shadow-wolf78, LornaB, cecld16, BBlovinDYLAN, wideyedwander, mks 12 98, and Glarinetta for reviewing!**

00000000

Scott and Derek ran to the source of Stiles' scream. They were at the edge of the woods when Derek skidded to a halt and put his hand out to stop Scott.

"Shhh…" Derek was listening. "Come on."

Scott focused on the sounds in the woods. Through the sound of leaves rustling, he could hear a faint voice that belonged to his best friend. He was talking to someone. They ran again and Stiles' voice grew louder and louder, but Scott heard no one else.

"No, please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Stiles was curled on the forest floor with this arms wrapped around his head.

Derek and Scott approached Stiles with caution. Scott took slow steps forward until he could reach down and touch Stiles' shoulder. That was a bad idea though, because as soon as he hand met with Stiles' skin he flinched back and the world around Scott and Derek changed. Scott rushed back and the two looked around.

"How'd we get in the hospital?" Derek's eyes darted around this new scene.

Scott was not as quick to panic about his new surroundings. This was familiar. "There's leaves on the ground."

"What?" Derek looked down on the hospital floor.

"He's doing this." Scott walked down the hallway and Derek followed.

"What do you mean, he's doing this?"

Scott sped up. "It's like before, the Nogitsune tricked us into thinking we were somewhere we weren't. Somehow Stiles is doing this."

Scott rushed to the end of the hallways and threw open the double doors. He almost tripped as they were in the woods again. Scott searched for his friend. Fumbling away from the two was Stiles. He wanted out of the woods.

"Stiles wait!" Scott ran over to him and grabbed him. This time he stayed in the woods. "It's okay, you're safe now."

Stiles shook his head. "You hate me."

Scott made Stiles look him in the eye. "Stiles I don't hate you. I was wrong okay. You were right, Theo was bad news."

Stiles whimpered. "That's not what they say."

"Who?" Scott held his grip.

"Them." Stiles nodded to the space next to Derek.

"Stiles, there's no one here but me and Scott." Derek walked closer.

Stiles looked at him with frantic eyes. "They won't leave me alone, Allison. Aiden. Donovan. I killed them."

Scott looked at where Stiles saw Allison, he wished he could see her one more time. He shook his head and looked back at his friend. "It wasn't your fault."

Stiles shut his eyes and Scott felt his face. This was the first time he had a good look at Stiles. He was covered in blood, and though he was healing, Scott could see the tortures that Theo had put him through. He turned to Derek.

"He's burning up."

Derek came over. "Come on, we need to get him out of here."

Lydia and Malia met Derek and Scott at Stiles' house. They watched as Stiles backed himself into a corner and sat with his knees up against his chest. He was mumbling to himself, or to whatever he thought was talking to him.

"What'd Theo do to him?" Malia had anger in her eyes, she was wiping the blood off of him with a rag.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know. Did you talk to his Dad?"

Lydia could not take her eyes off of Stiles. "No, Parrish got out, I guess the Sherriff followed him."

"I called my mom, she should be here soon. Maybe she can figure out how to bring his fever down." Scott walked over to Stiles and knelt down.

His face was scrunched up.

"Stiles." Scott did not touch him this time. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Stiles nodded, but kept his eyes shut. "They won't leave me alone."

"They aren't there Stiles, okay. It's just a trick, just like before."

Stiles opened his eyes and looked past Scott. There, by the kitchen table, was Allison, Aiden, and Donovan staring back at him. "Doesn't make it any less terrifying."

Scott gave him a small smile. "We're trying to get ahold of your dad, he'll be here soon."

Stiles' eyes shot to Scott's. "No, don't let him see me like this. Please, it'll be too hard, it'll just remind him...I'm acting like she did, just like it, and I can't do that to him."

"Okay, we won't call him just yet. He won't see you. Stiles I think he would want to though, what happened with your mom, that was different, that wasn't this." Scott saw the change in Stiles' expression at the mention of his mother.

 _Clicking._

Stiles was back at the hospital room. "Scott?"

Silence.

Stiles watched as the Doctors came into the room and walked over to his smiling mother. He was frozen in fear. This did not happen. Stiles had never seen the Doctors before they recently showed up to Beacon Hills.

"I'm ready." She welcomed their presence.

Stiles watched as they took their needle and jammed it into his mother's chest. She arched her back and a black wisp of energy came out of her and flew straight into Stiles. The boy was flown across the room from the force of the energy and he began to scream.

"Leave her alone!"

One Doctor looked at Stiles, while the rest seemed satisfied with what they retrieved and began to walk out of the door.

"No! No, come back!" Stiles screamed.

Stiles was still screaming when he realized he was in his living room again and Scott was holding him.

"Stiles you're okay, you're safe."

Tears streaked Stiles' cheeks as he looked around the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott's voice was gentle.

Stiles shook his head. "They killed her, they, they did something…oh god. It was already there, it was already there and went into me."

Derek knelt down this time. "Stiles you aren't making any sense."

"My, mom…she…"

Scott was connecting everything. "You remembered the Doctors there?"

Stiles nodded. "I don't wanna be like her, Scott."

"You aren't like that, okay, you aren't like that." Scott still had a hold of his best friend.

"It was already there, it was already there." Stiles was mumbling to himself.

Malia came over and stroked his head. "Look Stiles, if something happened to you then you've gone most your life with nothing happening. Theo did something to you, and I think that's what is making it bad right now."

Stiles stared at the grain on the floor. "He tried getting it out. He tried taking the Nogitsune part; he got in my head."

The group looked at each other.

"He can't though, because it's not like you guys. I wasn't bit or born like this, it made me. I'm not even me, and now..." Stiles looked up at the dead people he was still seeing in the room.

Scott looked at the empty space Stiles was staring at. "They haven't left at all, have they?"

Stiles shook his head.

There was a knock on the door, causing most of them to jump. Lydia went over to answer it. Melissa came in with a concerned look on her face. Lydia nodded for her to follow and the group spread out as Melissa walked over to check on Stiles.

She put her hand on his face. "Hey, kiddo, how ya feeling?"

He gave her a small smile. "Insane."

Melissa laughed. "They might be due to the extremely high fever you have." She turned to the rest of the pack. "Does someone want to tell me what happened?"

Scott balled his fist. "Theo. We aren't sure exactly what he did, but now Stiles is hallucinating."

Melissa was checking Stiles over. "Well my expertise only goes so far for the human world. I'm not sure if I can help for supernatural causes. He doesn't seem to have any metal in him, so those weird Doctor guys didn't do whatever they were doing to those poor kids."

"No, they didn't want me." Stiles was staring at the floor again.

"Is this his blood?" There was still blood all over Stiles' shirt. "I don't see any wounds."

Scott coughed a little. "Yeah, Stiles has been changing, sort of."

"Monster." Stiles whispered.

"No. Stiles you aren't." Scott hated seeing his best friend like this "His been getting abilities since, well you know. I guess he can heal a little, but it seems slower than us. I don't really understand it."

"Again, I say, this is out of my expertise. It doesn't look like an infection. What about Dr. Deaton? I think he's more qualified to deal with something like this."

Scott looked away from his mother. "He's been missing for a while."

"I tried finding him, but couldn't." Derek wished he had better luck.

"I may have an idea of who we can talk to, but no one is going to like it." Everyone looked up at Lydia.

"Who?" Malia eyed her.

"We don't have Deaton, but we do have his sister."

"Morrell?" Scott was not pleased.

"I'm not sure we have a choice." Lydia looked apologetic.

"Great, the woman who said she'd kill me when I got too out of control." Stiles did not want to talk to her either.

Lydia sighed. "Look, she believes in balance right? So what Theo and the Doctors are doing, definitely tips the scales. She'll help."

"And what if she decides Stiles would be better off dead?" Malia was worried for him.

"We won't let her do anything to him." Derek assured them all.

Before they could decide what to do, Stiles went into a coughing fit. He put his hand to his mouth, the whispers were getting louder. When he took his hand away there was dark, almost black blood. He looked at Scott.

"Call her." Scott never took his eyes off of Stiles' hand.

Lydia got a hold of Ms. Morrell, and she told them to meet her at the vet clinic. Stile was not doing very well by the time they got there. His vision was blurry and the hallucinations were getting worse. He would zone out and begin talking to the ones haunting him.

"Please, Allison I never wanted you to die, I'm so sorry."

She glared at him.

"And what about me?" Aiden was next to him.

"Or me." Donovan was smiling with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"No, it was an accident. You would have killed me."

"Stiles, no one is there." Malia put her hand on his shoulder.

He snapped back.

"Come on, we're here." Derek turned off the car and they got out.

Ms. Morrell was already in the clinic waiting for them. She eyed Stiles up and down, and then turned to Scott.

"Where's my brother?"

Scott shrugged. "He said he'd only be gone a few days, but…Derek went looking, he couldn't find him."

She nodded and walked over to Stiles. "What happened?"

They explained Theo and the Doctors to her, and Theo taking Stiles to try and get his new found abilities.

"What exactly did he do to you Stiles?"

Stiles was sitting on the exam table, he looked away from everyone. "Took brain tissue, then got one of his chimeras to get in my head; see how the Nogitsune was activated before. Then he electrocuted me, trying to get it out, but that's when I got in his head and convinced him he gave me more kanima venom. I got the girl that looked in my head, Rochelle, to help me escape, after that I began seeing them."

"What was the chimera made of?"

Stiles shook his head. "Dr. Valak's third eye, and I'm not sure what else."

Ms. Morrell turned to the group. "The day the Doctors attacked Eichen House and Dr. Valak, they also took a creature occupying the cell next to him. It's called a Sluagh. They can make a person live in their own conscious, if that is who she is mixed with, it would explain the hallucinations, which should ware off in time. A Sluagh does not explain the illness though."

"What could explain that?" Lydia wanted answers, they all did.

Ms. Morrell looked over Stiles again. "I'm not sure. It could be a number of things, the only one that would know for sure is Theo."

Scott nodded. "Thanks."

They decided to leave and go back to Scott's house. They were not sure what to do, and Stiles seemed to only be getting sicker. They were in Derek's car, when Scott's phone rang.

"It's Theo." He answered it.

"Put me on speaker."

Scott clenched the phone. "Why?"

"Just do it." Theo's voice was annoyed. "I have something Stiles will want to hear."

Scott sighed but complied. "Fine." He put the phone on speaker and held it out for everyone to hear.

"Good. How ya feeling Stiles? Seeing your dead friends?" They could hear the smile in his voice.

"What do you want?" Stiles hated how weak his voice sounded.

"Just to check in, see how you were. I do wonder what your dad would think about everything that's happened."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Keep my dad out of this."

Theo ignored Stiles. "You know, I think I'll just ask him myself. He followed Parrish all the way the impound lot, I might see if he needs my help with anything." Theo laughed and then hung up.

"Derek." Stiles looked at him.

"No, Stiles you aren't going." He pulled over the car. "Scott you can get there the fastest."

Scott had his hand on the door when Stiles panicked. He concentrated on everyone in the car, and made them all think they were driving again. He took his chance to jump out of the parked car and head to the impound lot. It was not too far, he would be able to make it.

Once Stiles got there, it did not take him long to find his bloodied father alone on the ground. He ran over to him and began to inspect his injuries. The man was not moving, and Stiles was not even sure if he was still alive.

"Dad?"

00000000

 **AN: Gasp! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be coming soon!**


	12. Pleasure in Pain

**Thank you Shadow-wolf78, wideyedwander, and LornaB for reviewing!**

000000000

Lydia was the first one to snap back into reality after Stiles tricked their minds.

"Hey, we aren't driving anywhere."

The others began to come back. "What?" Scott looked around.

"Where's Stiles?" Malia looked around.

Derek groaned and started the car again. He knew where Stiles was going, so he floored it and headed toward the impound lot.

000000000000

Stiles' father was barely conscious. He opened his eyes, they were filled with pain.

"You know what to do Stiles."

Stiles' head shot up to see void him again. He was so tired of seeing that part of him.

"Take it Stiles, take the pain."

Stiles remembered taking the pain from Scott. He knew how it worked for a Nogitsune, it was not like a werewolf. If he took the pain he would not feel it like Scott would, instead it would feel good. That was dangerous though; where a werewolf could hurt themselves by leeching pain, a Nogitsune could hurt that person they were taking pain from. Too much, and they could die.

"No, I can't."

Void him was pacing back and forth, never taking his eyes off of Stiles. "Come on Stiles, you know you want to."

Stiles shook his head.

"Just a little, go on. It'll feel good. Don't let him suffer."

Stiles reached out his hand to his fathers and flinched back a little before grabbing his hand. Black veins began to shoot up his arm, and the pain his father felt faded and turned to pleasure for Stiles. He did not feel as sick as he had earlier and Allison, Aiden, and Donovan were nowhere to be seen.

Stiles' father closed his eyes and Stiles let go of his hand. That was all he could take for the moment. Before he could find a way to help his dad out of there, Stiles was tackled form the side. Theo was there again, attacking him. The two boys skidded away from Stiles' father, and across the ground. The pain Stiles had just taken gave him a new found boost of energy. His eyes were dark red as he kicked Theo off of him. Theo growled charged himself at Stiles. Prepared for what was coming, Stiles grabbed Theo's arms and spun him around until he was against a fence.

"Why are you still trying? You didn't get it out of me, it didn't work." Stiles' eyes were still dark red.

Theo smiled. "You sure about that?" He kneed Stiles in the gut and put his hand around his throat.

His grip was tight, and Stiles could feel Theo's claws coming out. They began to dig into his neck. Stiles could feel blood begin to run down and his neck, and his eyes began to sting. Before Theo could rip Stiles' throat out, Derek's car drove into the impound lot causing the werewolf to look away from Stiles and towards the car. That gave Stiles enough time to punch Theo in the face, and get him off away.

Theo looked at the figures stepping out of the car and knew he was out numbered. He turned to Stiles. "I'll see you soon." He ran off before anyone could stop him.

Stiles held his neck to stop the bleeding. The rush he was feeling from taking his father's pain was fading a little. He ran over to his dad still on the ground. Lydia and Malia were checking him over, and calling an ambulance. Stiles wanted to grab his father's hand, but was afraid of what he would feel. He liked the feeling of other people's pain, and that terrified him.

Scott came over while Derek tried to see where Theo went. Scott looked at Stiles' dad. "I'm so sorry Stiles. He'll be okay."

Stiles nodded. "It's not your fault." He looked around. "He wanted me out here on my own though, he was going to kill me before you got here."

Malia looked up from the sheriff. "What changed?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't like it."

The ambulance came quick and Stiles went with them to the hospital. The others followed. Lydia called Morrell to tell her what had happened to see if she could shine any light onto the situation. She said she had a couple of theories she needed to look into before giving them an answer.

After they rushed Stiles' dad to the emergency room, the doctors rushed him into surgery. Theo had scratched his chest up pretty bad.

"He'll be okay, just needs some stitches and some more blood." Melissa met them at the hospital after they told her what had happened. She put a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles nodded.

Melissa looked at his neck. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Better." He looked at the ground, all he could see was blood pouring out of the people he got killed there.

Melissa gave him a sympathetic smile. "You should go sit down, take it easy."

Stiles complied, and sat down next to Scott in the waiting room. He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. All he could hear was screaming.

"Stiles. Stiles!"

Stiles opened his eyes to see Scott in front of his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I just want to know what's wrong with me." Stiles rubbed his eyes.

"The hallucinations will wear off. Just give it time." Scott assured him.

Stile scoffed. "And everything else? I don't like what's been happening to me Scott. I was always a little jealous of all of you, having powers, being superhuman, but I like being the human. I liked not having people try to kill me constantly, or recruit me into their pack. I liked being the normal one. Now I'm the worst one."

"No, Stiles, you aren't. You have powers now, so what? You're still my best friend. None of us are normal, but neither is anything else in this town. We'll all be okay."

"It's getting harder to believe that." Stiles smiled a little.

Scott laughed and leaned back in his chair.

Stiles was getting dizzy. The screams were coming back, and his head was pounding. He knew what he needed. Stiles got up from his chair and told the others he was going to the bathroom. He tried not to stumble down the hallway as he searched for a room. As he turned the corner there was a man in his room staring at the ceiling in bed. Stiles checked to make sure the coast was clear, and then headed inside.

He approached the man; his eyes were glassy and he moaned quietly. He did not even notice Stiles walk in the room. Stiles went to the side of the old man's bed and put a shaky hand to his chest. Black veins began to leech up his arm and Stiles felt relaxed again. The old man tensed up, but the pain was fading. Stiles let go before it hurt the old man, and he turned to Stiles.

"Thank you."

Stiles backed away, with a sigh of relief. The screaming stopped. He needed to get out of there. As Stiles looked up to walk out of the room, he saw Derek standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"What did you just do."

Stiles rubbed the spot where the veins had faded. "It helps."

"You took his pain?"

Stiles nodded. "It doesn't hurt me like it does you. It feels…good." Stiles shoved past Derek and went back to the waiting room.

Derek followed and sat back in his chair. He could not stop staring at Stiles, wanting to ask him more. "Stiles."

Stiles looked up from the ground.

"You want to explain?"

Malia looked at Derek. "Explain what?"

Stiles looked at all his friends who were now staring at him. He looked at Derek "It fed off pain, so now I…it helps."

"You can take pain, like they can?" Lydia pursed her lips.

Stiles tapped his hand. "Seems like it."

"And it helped you feel better?" Scott could not believe how different Stiles was now.

"A bit, yeah." Stiles began biting his nails.

Scott looked uncomfortable. "When you took it from me before, I felt all the pain come back. You're not…you're not hurting them are you?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, it was different with you. That wasn't your pain I took then, it hurts you when you take it, so when I got it from you, you felt it all again. I think if I go too far it can hurt them, but if I just take a little it helps us both."

"You have to be careful with something like that." Scott was worried.

"I know." Stiles feared he would want to know the feeling of taking all of a person's pain, but he hoped he would never go that far.

"Stiles, I need you to come with me." They all looked up to see Ms. Morrell standing there.

Stiles hesitated a little, but got up. He was happy to see everyone else get up to follow. Ms. Morrell let them into a room and shut the door.

"I think I may know what's causing the illness." She led Stiles over to an operating light and turned it on. She pointed it at his neck and tilted his head.

It did not take long for the strange, painful, sensation to take over. Stiles' eyes rolled back in his head a little as he felt a sore itching under his skin. "Ah."

The other stepped closer to see something crawling underneath the skin. "What is that?" Lydia was grossed out.

"Parasite. The chimera probably planted it when she looked in his head." Morrell shut off the light.

Stiles breathed and rubbed his neck. "That's what's making me sick?"

Morrell nodded. "It feeds off of an energy source. That's why it came to the light; that part of you became the most powerful."

"Okay, then how do we get it out?" Stiles did not like knowing something was under his skin.

"It's not that simple. As the parasite feeds off energy it multiplies to consume more in a quicker amount of time. All parts must be extracted. The only way to get it out, is by the chimera that put it in." Morrell looked at the others.

"So what if we leave it in? Will Stiles get sicker?" Scott did not like these options.

"Yes, until eventually, it kills him." Morrell looked at Stiles he was at a loss for words.

"Why would Theo do that?" Lydia looked at Morrell, but Stiles answered.

"It's his last resort. He couldn't figure out how to take my abilities, so he thinks if this thing eats my energy, what makes me the way I am, he can somehow draw my abilities from it." Stiles wanted to be sick thinking about the creatures under his skin.

"How can we get her to take it out if Theo controls her?" Malia wanted to rip Theo's throat out.

The room was silent until Stiles got an idea. "We can't. Theo was trying to kill me tonight right? So if I die the parasite will come out on its own. He needs me dead right now, so let's make him think I'm dead."

Derek shook his head. "This is a terrible idea."

00000000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading! The end is approaching, so let me know if there is absolutely anything you still want to see from this story!**


	13. Fooled

**Thank you cecld16, Shadow-wolf78, Glarinetta and wideyedwander for reviewing!**

00000000

"Stiles this is crazy." Lydia shook her head.

"Look it's the best way, okay." Stiles needed to convince them of his plan.

"Is it?" Scott was concerned he would lose his best friend. "There has to be another way, just give us a chance to find one."

Stiles paced around the room. "We don't have time for that. I can do this."

"Stiles you can barely walk, how are you supposed to trick Theo into believing he's killed you?" Derek was with everyone else.

"I've been in his head before; I know how to do it. Besides, I felt a lot worse earlier and I still managed to fool all of you." Stiles stopped and looked at his friends. "I have to do this. We might not get another chance."

Malia stepped up. "And what if he really kills you?"

Stiles grabbed her hands in his. "He won't."

Malia tore her hands away and shook her head. No one liked this idea.

"Look, you'll be close by right? So if anything goes wrong, you can step in."

No one wanted to, but they reluctantly agreed. Stiles nodded, nervous of his own plan. Melissa walked in just as they were about to leave.

"There you all are. Stiles, your dad is out of surgery, he in recovery, come on." She smiled and the group followed Melissa.

Stiles went into his father's room and saw him lying in the bed asleep. The rest of the pack stayed outside as Stiles went to his father's bedside. He felt like this was his fault, really it was Theo's, but Stiles felt that every bad thing that had happened lately could be tracked back to him. Stiles put a hand on his father's hand, but did not let go when the little black veins slowly ran up his arm. His dad was on a lot of medication, so the pain was very minor, but it still helped Stiles. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he let go he stepped back a little and looked up at Melissa who had followed him into the room. She shrank back a little when he looked at her. She gave him the same look she had after the split, she was looking at the monster.

Stiles said nothing, but exited the room and went into the bathroom. He put his hands on the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. His plan made him nervous. All of them were right, it could go wrong at any time. Theo could actually kill him. Stiles wiped the sweat off his brow; he might not be strong enough to get in Theo's head.

"You can do it Stiles."

Stiles looked at the figure reflecting in the mirror. He shut his eyes wishing he would go away. He hoped he would stop seeing his void self, but that was not happening.

"I'm here to help you Stiles. You can do this."

His breath got shaky as he stared at the other him. His eyes went to his own reflection which did not look much better. Why was he like this?

"Because I made you." Void Stiles smirked.

"Shut up, please just go away."

He laughed a little.

Stiles put his hands up to his head. He felt like he was turning into the very thing he feared and hated. He did not want to feel this way anymore. What if the Nogitsune never left? Stiles worried he never stopped being possessed. "Who are you now?" He stared at himself in the mirror.

"You're Stiles."

He looked up to see that void him was gone, but Scott was now standing in his place. "I don't feel like it."

"You've changed, we can't say you haven't, but you're not that thing anymore. It left someone in you, yeah, but you're the same guy I've known my whole life." Scott smiled a little.

"I just feel so far gone." Tears filled his eyes.

"Look, everything sucks right now, and it's going to keep sucking until we can do something about all that's happened. When this plan works, and we get Theo off our back for a while, we'll fix this okay. I promise we'll do something." Scott had tears in his eyes now.

Stiles turned around. "I hope so, because I feel like I'm losing my mind. Again. It's like I don't have all the pieces."

Scott put a hand on his shoulder. "I know. We'll get it."

Stiles nodded. "We should um, I should find Theo. I just want this thing out of me."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with."

They walked out of the bathroom and Derek held up his car keys. "You ready?"

"As much as I can be." Stiles knew that did not sound confident, but if he was honest with himself, he was not so sure about this plan.

Derek nodded. "Alright, let's get this done."

They all went to the car. As Lydia opened the door she turned to Stiles. "How exactly are you going to find him?"

"I know the place to go. Figured I'd just call him once I'm there. Gives you time to disappear."

"I still don't like this." Lydia buckled her seat belt.

Scott sighed. "None of us do."

Derek drove to the edge of the woods and Stiles got out. Malia grabbed his arm before he could shut the door.

"Call us if anything goes wrong."

Stiles nodded and gave her a small his before shutting the door. The others drove away as he walked to the bridge he and Liam saw after Theo first came around. He took out his phone and dialed Theo's number.

"Stiles? How's your dad?"

He ignored that. "I'm where you killed your sister. This ends tonight." He heard Theo growl as he hunt up the phone.

Now that Stiles was alone again, his mind was racing. At least the voices had stopped, and his other self had yet to make and appearance. Stiles shivered as the wind picked up. It was not cold out, but he felt the icy chill deep in his bones. His skin itched on top of the cold. Now that he knew there were parasites under his skin, he could feel them crawling around. He scratched his neck wishing they were gone.

"Has the fever gone to your head?" Theo smirked.

Stiles shook his head. "You want my abilities, right? The others don't need to be involved. It's not their fight."

"Or maybe they don't want you anymore."

"We're ending this now." Stiles tensed up.

"You think you can take me on?"

Stiles shrugged as Theo went in and out of focus. "Let's see."

Theo smiled and ran at Stiles, who hoped he could last a minute in this fight. He grabbed Theo with every ounce of strength he had, and threw him down towards the water. Theo recovered quick, and punched Stiles in the face. He fell down, but did not get up on purpose. His plan was coming together. Theo grabbed Stiles' foot, and dragged him to the water. Stiles struggled a little. Theo stood over him and held his shoulders.

"I always win Stiles. One way or another." He pushed Stiles under the water.

As the water rushed in, Stiles tried to not think about drowning. His mind went to back to how this all began. Being pushed under for the sacrifice he mad, gave him nightmares on more than on occasion, but now he needed to look past that. He concentrated on Theo. It was hard; he could feel himself slipping as the water rushed in. Stiles thought this was the end, but then he managed to get into Theo's head. Once he was there, Stiles made Theo think he had gone limp, but then the water became too much. He could not lose concentration.

 _I'm dead._

 _I'm dead._

 _Come on, Stiles is dead._

Theo's grip loosened and he hauled Stiles up and threw him to the side. Stiles coughed up water and tried to catch his breath. Theo did not notice, Stiles had him right where he wanted him. He let Theo throw him over his shoulder and into his car. He kept his concentration up to continue to keep Theo believing he was dead. He was shaking; afraid the plan would fail.

He watched the street lights shine into the car as they drove back to where Theo had kept him just the day before. The street lights stopped, and darkness filled the car as Theo opened the back and grabbed Stiles with a smile.

Stiles watched as Theo carried him right back to where he kept him before. He almost lost his concentration when Theo sat him down on the same table he was strapped to, but since Theo thought he was dead, Stiles was left alone. Theo walked over to all the tools, and Stiles panicked that he might just start cutting him open, but instead he called Rochelle in. This was it.

Rochelle put her hand on Stiles' face and he tensed up when he felt his skin burn. His concentration was gone, now all Stiles could feel was the itching pain of the parasite forming back into one being, and trying to get out of Stiles. By the time Theo realized what was going on, Rochelle removed her hand.

"What the? You're dead." Theo glared, confused.

Stiles took a deep breath to recover. "Sorry, guess you were wrong."

Theo growled, but Stiles was ready. He jumped off the table and grabbed his arm, and then his throat. Theo was so put off by what had just happened he did not have time to react. He looked towards Rochelle for help, but could not speak due to Stile's hand around his throat. Stiles squeezed harder and Theo smiled.

Stiles wanted to do it. He wanted to crush the life out of him. He wanted to feel that power again, the feeling that comes with pain and chaos. He wanted to become the monster he always had inside of him. Stiles watched as Theo's eyes unfocused. All he had to do was squeeze a little longer.

"Stop."

Stiles did not let go of Theo's neck, but looked over to see his void self looking at him.

"What?"

"You don't want to do this."

Stiles was confused. "Why not? Isn't this what you want?"

The void Stiles shrugged. "You aren't me. You aren't a monster. Killing him would feel good, sure, but after…that feeling wouldn't last. I left you power Stiles, use it for your pack."

Stiles looked back at Theo and let go. The werewolf dropped to the ground sputtering and gasping for air. He began to laugh.

"You're crazier than I thought Stilinski. You had me." He looked up from the ground.

"This is over Theo, you come near me, or anyone of them again and I will kill you." Stiles huffed in anger.

"What about Scott?"

Stiles shook his head. "I don't care if Scott hates me. Do anything, and your dead."

Theo said nothing, but got up, still smirking.

Stiles looked over at Rochelle and got in her head. She turned to Theo and grabbed his face.

"Wait? What are you doing?"

Stiles smiled. "Giving you what you want."

Rochelle let the parasite go into Theo, and Stiles told her to leave. Theo screamed as Stiles left the warehouse. Derek's car was parked down the street and as soon as they saw him they got out and ran to him.

Scott checked him over. "You okay?"

Stiles nodded.

Malia looked at Rochelle walking the other way. "Is he dead?"

"No, I just slowed him down for a while."

Lydia stared at him. "You had her put the parasite in him didn't you?"

Stiles' eyes went to the ground. "He'll get it out, he'll be back I'm sure, but for now, for now we're okay."

Derek clapped him on the shoulder. "I can't believe that worked."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "Me neither."

He smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He followed them back to the car, hoping things would begin to get back to normal now.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! There will probably only be one more chapter!**


	14. Reconcile

**Thank you Shadow-wolf78, BBlovingDYLAN, LornaB, wideyedwander, and Up-In-the-Clouds1285 for reviewing!**

 **AN: Final chapter! Thank you so much for all the support on this story!**

00000000

They went back to the hospital. The others slowly left once they felt like everyone was safe. Scott stayed in the room with Stiles and his father. Stiles watched his father rest. This was the first time in weeks he had sat down without worrying something bad would happen. His mind was still racing of the events that had occurred lately, but he knew there was not an immediate danger over their heads. Stiles' head was slipping off his hand when Melissa came into the room.

"You boys should go get some rest." She was looking over the Sheriff's chart.

Stiles perked up. "No, I'm fine."

She gave them the motherly look. "I'm here all night, if anything changes you'll be the first to know. Go. Now."

The boys looked at each other reluctantly, but Scott got up and took Stiles' arm. "Come on. We'll go to my house."

Stiles looked back at his dad and said goodnight.

Scott and Stiles went back to Scott's house and once there, Stiles let out a shaky breath and sat down on Scott's bed.

Scott sat down next to him. "Hey, it's okay now."

Stiles huffed. "Is it? What's really changed? I'm still this thing, and now it's only gotten worse."

"Are you still seeing things?"

Stiles shook his head. "I think when I took the pain from my dad and that guy, it healed me a little. No dead people haunting me anymore, but I'm still seeing something else."

"What?"

"Ever since this got bad, I keep seeing me. Evil me. Void me. It keeps telling me things about my abilities. It's how I got out of Theo's the first time, that's how I've known what I'm capable of." Stiles looked like he wanted to go on, but could not.

Scott understood. "Has it been telling you things like before?"

Stiles nodded. "I don't get it though, when I was there I had Theo. I was gonna kill him, I wanted to, but then it told me not to. It said I wasn't it, that it gave me these abilities to help. It convinced me not to do it."

Scott was unsure what to say. "You said it left like an imprint right? Are you sure it's real? Sounds like maybe, maybe it's your subconscious or something. Maybe what you are seeing is just your thoughts."

"Then does it have to be so damn scary?"

The boys laughed a little.

Stiles wiped his hand over his face. "I don't know. After everything that's happened, I just think that maybe I…" He sighed.

Scott watched his best friend. "Maybe you should what? Leave?"

Stiles shook his head. "Go back to Eichen House."

"Stiles, no. That's not where you belong." Scott hated that Stiles was ever there to begin with.

"Are you sure about that? Half the time I feel like I'm losing my mind. What if I can't control these abilities, and things go like they did before? I could hurt a lot of people, again. Maybe a padded cell is exactly where I need to be."

"It's not. You won't hurt anyone. We'll figure out a way for you to control this." Scott hated seeing Stiles like this.

"What about my mom, Scott? She had this in her before. That darkness was already there and she gave it to me. It was just lying there dormant until…She went insane. Who's to say I won't turn out just like her?" Stiles was crying now.

Scott pulled his best friend into a hug. "Because we're here to make sure that doesn't happen. You're family Stiles. You're pack. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you, okay?"

Stiles held on and nodded.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid okay, promise me you won't try to leave again."

Stiles paused, but spoke. "I promise."

They stayed like that until Stiles' eyes began to drift shut, and Scott laid him down onto the bed. He pulled the covers over him and moved to the chair in his room. He hoped Stiles would sleep peaceful for once.

Nightmares crept into Stiles' head as he slept, but nothing like the night terrors he had been experiencing lately. At the moment, this was as good as he was going to get. The sun hit his face and Stiles opened his eyes to see Scott asleep on his chair. He was still tired, but felt better than he had in a while. Stiles got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He was afraid to look at himself in the mirror. He did not want to see the monster again.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked up. Besides the fact that he looked like hell, he saw himself. There was a difference now, but this was the first time in a long while he saw himself. Everything up to this point began to make sense. The Doctors went after his mother years ago, and then they came after him. They wanted something from him, but now Stiles realized that in a weird way the Nogitsune part protected him from them. Stiles went back into Scott's room to see him waking up.

"Hey."

Scott yawned. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

Stiles shrugged. "Pretty good actually. I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

"You were pretty worn out. Looks like you still are." Scott got up.

"I don't know. I don't think I can rest anymore, not with my dad being at the hospital."

"Let me clean up and then we'll go okay?" Scott went into the bathroom.

Stiles sat down on Scott's bed to wait for him. Once he was done, they both headed to the hospital to see Stiles' dad. He was awake and feeling much better. Stiles kept his distance, guilt was bubbling inside him and the thought of his dad seeing him take any pain terrified him. His father did not know much about the changes he had been going through, and he would like to keep it that way until he could figure out his next move.

He and Scott stayed with his father until he fell asleep again. Scott got a text and got up. Stiles looked at his best friend.

"Come on."

Stiles got up. "What?"

"You're dad's gonna be fine. It's time to help you now."

Stiles followed Scott out of the room confused. Scott was heading to the roof.

"Scott, why we going there? Bad things always happened up here." Stiles still followed Scott out of the door despite his hesitation.

"That's the point." Derek was standing near the door.

"We're gonna help you control this." Scott smiled.

Stiles shook his head. "Not here."

"You overcame the Nogitsune here."

Stiles looked at the circuit breakers he sabotaged that night. "Yeah, but it still got people hurt."

"It wanted to cause a lot more damage. You stopped it." Derek walked over to Stiles. "Look, you learned to control getting into peoples' minds right? The rest can come easy."

"What? Super strength and healing? Maybe I shouldn't have those. I'm just sick of seeing things that may or may not be there." Stiles paced.

"We think learning to control this better will help that." Scott put a hand on his friends shoulder to stop him from walking away.

"Fine, teach me."

"Hit me." Derek's face was stoic.

Stiles laughed a little. "Wait, really?"

Derek nodded.

"Okay." Stiles punched Derek in the arm, but Derek did not even move.

"I've been hit by you before and it threw me across the room, find that strength."

Stiles shook his head. "I can't, that wasn't me."

"No, but it left that strength right?" Scott assured him.

"Look in yourself Stiles. I know you found that strength when you fought Theo. Find it again, and use it. It doesn't have to be evil, or used for bad things. This power is yours now, so use it."

"Every time I try that, I see things."

Scott reassured him. "Just focus on you."

Stiles looked at Derek and then shut his eyes. They were right. The Nogitsune said it left Stiles those abilities; abilities to use for his pack. Stiles thought about when he broke out of the chains Theo put him in. He thought about the strength. He opened his eyes to reveal the dark red they had been changing to.

"Good, now hit me." Derek readied himself.

If his void self was there on the roof, Stiles ignored it. Instead he took a breath and punched Derek in the arm again. This time he knocked him down. Stiles stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Derek got up and shook his head. "Don't be, that was good."

Stiles looked down, but Scott came over to him.

"You're not evil Stiles. You're just using what's in you to your advantage. You're not a monster okay. You're you."

Stiles nodded and then they continued to practice for a while. Stiles seemed to get everything down pretty quick. They went back down to his father's room when they were done for the day, he was still asleep.

Scott watched Stiles stare at his sleeping father.

"You don't always have to take pain from a person. You can touch them without doing it. Just focus and stop the pain from coming in."

"I want to though, that feeling, it feels so good Scott. What if I can't help myself, and then I take too much?"

"You have to fight it. Only take it when necessary. Go on." Scott stayed close.

Stiles sighed and looked at his father. He wanted to leech any pain that he could be feeling, but this was about control. He needed to let go, not take anything. Stiles put his hand on his father's hand, but immediately black veins went into his arm.

"Now stop."

Stiles looked at Scott and concentrated on the flow stopping. It didn't stop completely, but it slowed down. Stiles took his hand away.

"That's a start. Hopefully you won't have to deal people's pain much."

"Yeah." Stiles sat down. "Thanks for helping, and being there like always. Not thinking I'm insane, or a monster, or throwing me in the nut house."

Scott sat down in his own chair. "Dude, we're brothers. We may have had some hard times, but I'm there, just like you'd be for me. We got through this, and we'll get through whatever's next."

"You think the Doctors and Theo will try anything else?" Stiles was worried about that.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll get through it. We will."

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the story! This was it, but there is a slight possibility of a sequel happening depending on what 5B is about. If that does happen it will be a new story. I also already have another story in the works set in between seasons 2 and 3, so keep a look out for that! Thank you all again so much!**


End file.
